User blog:J'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes/A Kiss in Dude, Stop the Truck!?
Hello people of the wiki!!! Hi, howya doin.. Look, we're getting a little sad and scared about Kickin It ending. Just know there hasn't been an official call (okay Dylan's tweet) and we have plenty of time to prepare ourselves. There's still a bunch of episodes left. Speaking of that... apparently there's a rumor of a kiss happening in Dude, Stop the Truck? Something about a drive in theater? Okay, I was hesitant of this rumor at first but then I slowly developed this idea which made me curl up in a little ball and fangirl far too hard. Okay, here goes! Episode starts in dojo. Milton and Jerry in back, focus on Jack and Kim Jack: So... if you were to ask Kim Crawford, what's the best way to watch a movie? Kim: Any way of watching a movie is fine, but you know what? I've always wanted to go to a classic drive-in movie theater, ever since I was little. Jack (nods): And we all know Kim Crawford has many favorite movies, but if she had to pick one? Kim (thinking): .... It would have to be Gone With The Waves. Just the best movie out there. Jack (grins to himself): Well, I knew both of those things, but I was just making sure before I told you that they're opening a drive in theater across the mall on Saturday. First showing is Gone with the Waves... and I (hold up tickets) am taking you there. Kim (gasps): No way... you didn't Jack (grinning wildly): I did. Kim: JACK, YOU'RE AMAZING. (Throws arms around his neck in attack hug. Jack's surprised for a moment but quickly hugs her back) REST OF THE EPISODE. Scene opens. Jack and Kim in car, Jack driving. Kim: Glad they were able to get it repaired in time. And they still let you drive it? Jack: Yup. Alright, here we are. Kim: Why did you park backwards? Jack: Because I have an idea. (Grabs blanket from back) C'mon They exit the car and walk around to the truck bed. They stand on the sides and spread it out. Jack then jumps up. Jack (smiles): Here. (pulls Kim up ) They sit on the blanket against the back, Jack's arm around Kim as the movie starts. TIME LAPSE Jack and Kim, same position if not closer, watching the ending. Kim: I love this movie... I just wish the ending wasn't so sad. Jack: Well, sometimes you have to look hard for the happy moments. Kim: But what if there aren't any? What if you don't have a happily ever after ending? Jack looks at her, faces close. Jack: Then I guess you have to make one. Leans in and kisses her. Audience goes crazy. They pull away grinning and get up as the theme song plays. Gahhhh so bad and cheesy. It sounded better in my head. But tell me what you think, and I hope it lifted your mood :) PS Gone with the Waves = Gone with the Wind Category:Blog posts